pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Santalune Forest Calem
Santalune Forest Calem & Serena Vs the Forest Gang is the 3rd episode of Pokemon XY: Kalos Quests. it will premier on the 1st of November 2013. 'Plot' Narrator: After arriving in Aquacorde Town our heroes are attacked by a rogue group of Fletchling and their leader Fletchling, after a long battle it is revealed that the Fletchling and Fletchinder were kicked out of their home by humans, Calem captures the leader Fletchinder his first capture and journeys to Santalune Forest to confront the people. Theme Song Calem: Santalune Forest Calem & Serena Vs The Forest Gang The episode begins in Santalune Forest. Calem: No sign of whoever these people are. Serena: But they could be watching and I haven't done my hair. Calem: What you want to look pretty for them. Serena: Ahh yeah of course just because you haven't brushed your hair for seven years. Calem: Why you... huh what I heard something lets do this go Froakie and Fletchinder. Froakie: Froakie Froak. Fletchinder: Fletchinder. Serena: Go Fennekin. Fennekin: Fennekin. The bush began to shake until a........ Scatterbug came out. Serena: Awww its a Scatterbug. Calem: What a disappointment. Scatterbug the shot string shot at them tieing them to a tree. Serena: Aaaahhh I thought you were cute why why why. Calem: guys can you break out. Froakie shook his head saying no. Suddenly three people appeared dressed in leaves and branches. Muko: We be the Forest Gang who be you. Calem: We be Calem and Serena. Serena: We be stuck can we be cut out please we be. Cuko: Don't mock us brat we can speak fine. Suko: Your blowing our cover. Cuko: Who cares whoever comes in our forest isn't getting out. Calem: Are you the ones who kicked the poor Fletchling and Fletchinder out of their home. Suko: Of course they made to much noise now then the only way you can leave is if you beat us well then what do you say. Serena: Gladly Calem beat her. Calem: Alright then lets go. LATER Cuko: one on one Pokemon battle. Muko: its just a shame there's only two of you meaning we automatically win. Suko: Exactly get out. Calem: I'll battle two of you at once a double battle. Suko: Done then I can't wait to take your Pokemon. Serena: Lets do this I'm first. SERENA VS MUKO Muko: Go now Scatterbug. Serena: Fennekin lets go. Muko: A Fennekin uh oh. Calem: Fennekin use Ember. Fennekin shot a ball of embers at Scatterbug but it dodged and used String shot. Serena: Fennekin use ember on all the thread. Fennekin blasted all the thread setting it and Scatterbug on fire it soon fainted. winner Serena. Muko: What no fair rematch. Serena: I won fair and square. Cuko: Mable won't be happy Muko now it Suko and I against this kid. Calem: Yeah well this kid is going to be champion of the Kalos region Froakie Fletchinder lets go. Froakie and Fletchinder were summoned to battle. Suko: Whaaat that Fletchinder thats the leader of the flock of Fletchling we scaared off how did you get it. Calem: When they were scared off by you they went and attacked Aquacorde Town that why where here to stop you so they can come back. Cuko: OMG thats so hilarious. Serena: You know whats more hilarious when Calem beats you into oblivion. Suko: Watch your mouth. CALEM VS SUKO AND CUKO Calem: You ready to lose. Suko: Not gonna happen go Ariados. Muko: Go Spewpa. Calem: My little friend wants revenge Fletchinder use Ember Froakie use Water Pulse. Suko: Ariados Sludge Bomb. Muko: Spewpa protect Ariados. Spewpa protected Ariados from all attacks and Ariados fired at both Calem's Pokemon blasting them away. Calem: No Fletchinder use Air Cutter. Fletchinder hit Spewpa blasting it into a tree knocking it out. Muko: Impossible. Suko: Your pathetic this means Ariados is.. Calem: A sitting duck Froakie Bubble Fletchinder Ember. Froakie shot bubbles in all directions so Ariados couldn't escape and Fletchinder blasted him with a strong Ember knocking him out. Suko: No how could this have happened. Serena: Yay we won. Calem: Great work guys return. Suko: We failed we are so fired. Muko: We have to get out of here. Cuko: lets go right now. The trio threw a smoke ball on the ground covering their retreat. Calem: Their gone looks like we won now we have to go back to Aquacorde Town now and tell them. Serena: What but it took so long to get here. Hope: There's no reason to go back. Calem: Hope how did you. Hope: I followed you your battling was legendary. Calem: Who me oh shucks. Hope: Fletchling your home is back. The Fletchling flew through the entrance all around the trees ecstatic at the return of their home. Calem: Alright uh Fletchinder come on out. Fletchinder: Fletchinder. Calem: I suppose your going back with your flock. Fletchinder: Shook saying no. Calem: Really oh yeah your the best Fletchinder ok buddy return. Serena: So then should we be off Santalune City its just a step in front of us. Calem: Right thanks for everything Hope. Hope: You kids will be revered as protectors of Aquacorde Town and Santalune Forest thankyou. Calem: No worries lets goooooo. LATER Mable: You failed to take on the forest project therefore you will be dealt with in an extreme manner. Grunt: Hahaha fools. Suko: Oh no you fools lost dor us. Muko: You lost to witch. Cuko: I don't want to be punished Mabel: Silence fools those to kids I think I better keep an eye on them. TO BE CONTINUED Jaakor (talk) 07:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Team Flare makes their debut. *Mable makes her debut. 'Characters' *Calem *Serena *Hope 'Villains' *The Forest Gang **Muko **Cuko **Suko *Team Flare **Grunt **Mable 'Pokemon' *Calem's Froakie *Calem's Fletchinder *Serena's Fennekin *Forest Gangs Pokemon: **Scatterbug **Spewpa **Ariados *Fletchling (Multiple) 'Trivia' Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon XY: Kalos Quests Category:Season 1